Challenge
by KindestHuntress
Summary: A vida é feita de desafios, o maior deles é se entregar ao amor. Mesmo para uma corajosa Grifinória, o amor ainda é seu principal receio e apenas uma pessoa pode ajudá-la a superar a dor insistente de seu coração. Será isso suficiente para que ela permita o doce sentimento aquecer seu corpo inteiro?


**N/A**: Não possuo HP, e aparentemente muito menos o Elph, já que a .Urquart já casou e prendeu o marido no sótão, para ficar sozinha com ele. Que bandida! Desafio MM/EU da kawaii diwa já citada, a adorada Framboesa. Desculpe a demora. Eu só... Não sabia direito o que fazer, você sabe. Queria que fosse tudo perfeitinho, porque você merece, diwona do meu esse dois.

**X.x.x.x.x 1 - The Boss**

Minerva McGonagall estava consideravelmente alegre naquele dia, isso podia ser apontado com facilidade, principalmente por seu gentil chefe, Elphinstone Urquart. No entanto tal alegria seria passageira, se dependesse de uma coruja parda voando até sua mesa, na hora do correio para funcionários, segurando um envelope igualmente pardo, porém discreto.

Minerva ficou levemente surpresa ao notar a letra caprichada (paredida com a sua) de Isobel McGonagall, sua mãe, no verso do envelope. Abriu o envelope e retirou o pergaminho para ler, seu meio sorriso desaparecendo à medida que sua leitura avançava a cada linha. Por fim, a jovem escocesa (no auge de seus vinte anos recém-completados), guardou a carta com um cuidado expressivo e recompensou a coruja da família com um petisco conjurado. A carta, por sua vez, foi guardada no bolso de seu vestido azul-marinho (beirando ao preto) e logo a tarefa de voltar ao trabalho foi começada. Mesmo que não seu estado de espírito não estivesse de maneira alguma como antes.

Se seu chefe não a conhecesse bem (e ele conhecia, mesmo que McGonagall não tivesse se dado conta disso), poderia dizer que Minerva estava chateada com algo (ou _alguém_, ele fez uma breve careta de desagrado), chegando a estar até aborrecida. Mesmo que fosse reservada ao extremo, Ephinstone a conhecia ao menos um pouco para saber identificar as diferentes emoções que ela sentia, principalmente as que poderiam causar algum tipo de desastre no Departamento cde Execuções das Leis da Magia.

Após algumas horas de apreensão, já quase ao fim do expediente, Elphinstone avistou a morena debruçada sobre uma pilha de relatórios, requisições e não parecia suscetível a conversas, muito menos a deixar o trabalho para o dia seguinte.

- Minerva? - Chamou o chefe do departamento, olhando interessado para ela, ao terminar de trancar sua sala magicamente.

McGonagall parecia exausta, com fios de cabelo saindo do coque recém adquirido e com a respiração profunda, como quem suspira repetidamente ao lembrar de coisas que incomodam apesar de não deverem. Ela levantou a cabeça, procurando quem a chamara (mais um indicativo de que estava concentrada demais em algo).

- Algum problema, senhor? - Perguntou Minerva, alheia ao péssimo estado em que se encontrava.

- Ora, Minerva, não precisa me chamar de "senhor". "Elphinstone" está bom. E sim, há um pequeno problema. - Ele se aproximou da mesa de Minerva com sua maleta de couro de dragão, sob o olhar confuso de sua funcionária.

Ele puxou uma cadeira de outra mesa para se sentar ao lado dela e assim pegar uma das mãos que descansavam em cima da papelada. Surpresa, ela aguardou que Elphinstone explicasse melhor sua frase anterior.

- Hoje pela manhã, vi que recebeu uma coruja e depois de ler a mensagem, passou a agir estranhamente. Está tudo bem? Há algo em que eu possa ajudar? Quero dizer, se estiver precisando de algo, _qualquer coisa._.. - O chefe se interrompeu ao sentir Minerva tirando as mãos das dele. Isso deixou-o um pouco chateado.

O departamento estava escuro (somente a mesa de Minerva estava iluminada, um feitiço usado por ela mesma em suas várias noites no Ministério), mas os dois conseguiam se olhar perfeitamente. Até bem demais.

Para Elphinstone, os intensos olhos verde-esmeralda de Minerva tinham perdido um pouco do tradicional brilho (geralmente resultado de fervor grifinório) e sua expressão finalmente transpareceu a preocupação que o chefe havia notado durante o dia inteiro. Havia um sorriso inexpressivo nos lábios finos dela, enquanto que ela continuava a respirar como se estivesse passando mal. Ofegante. À beira de um colapso.

- Não é nada realmente, sen- Elphinstone. - Tentou Minerva, com a voz trêmula.

- Minerva, você trabalha aqui há dois anos. Não é tempo suficiente para que ceda um pouco? Vamos, eu realmente quero lhe ajudar. - O chefe tomou as mãos dela novamente e inclinou-se para frente, na direção dela.

A luz do feitiço de McGonagall oscilou brevemente, enquanto, sem se dar conta, ela encarava Elphinstone sob o encantamento.

- Desculpe... É que não tenho muita certa se devo falar sobre meus problemas com meu chefe, você... Além do mais, é bobagem, coisa de jovem. Não quero incomodá-lo. - Ela explicou, desviando o olhar de novo. "_Estou enlouquecendo._" Minerva reprimiu um suspiro, mas inclinou-se também na direção do "novo amigo".

- Diga. Sou um homem de palavra. Ajudarei você como puder. - Incentivou Elphinstone, solene - Apenas deixe-me ajudá-la. Ajudar minha melhor funcionária.

Ela sorriu brevemente diante da graça, e finalmente decidiu contar-lhe seus problemas, ou, como ela preferia referir-se: seu único problema.

- Como sabe, sou escocesa... - Minerva começou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, preocupada. Elphinstone riu da declaração dela - Do que está rindo?

- Nada realmente. apenas pareceu-me engraçado ouvir-lhe dizer sua nacionalidade, mesmo que seu sotaque seja extremamente forte e claro. - Minerva fez cara feia - Mas é claro que acho muito agradável ouvi-lo, principalmente quando critica minha administração do Departamento, e comenta o que poderia me ajudar. Aliás, são ótimas sugestões, obrigado.

A morena corou, mas depois voltou a ficar mortalmente séria. Seu chefe franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Como estava dizendo, nasci na Escócia. Passei minha infância correndo com meus irmãos pelos campos abertos de Caithness, até que conheci...

Houve mais uma pausa onde ela pegou a varinha e com um simples aceno, arrumou os relatórios em pilhas e os trancou em sua gaveta. Convocou seu sobretudo vermelho de cabeça baixa, seu lábio inferior tremendo levemente.

- Minerva? O qu-

Ela já tinha levantado e corria sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas, em direção à saída. Lágrimas essas que escorriam por suas bochechas silenciosamente. Seu chefe também levantou, e a seguiu com uma pequena corrida. Acabou segurando seu braço sem entender muita coisa, pois naquele estado ela não poderia aparatar, ou sequer usar a rede de flu. Seria simplesmente perigoso demais. Minerva levantou os olhos, suplicante.

- Sr. Urquart, não entende... Eu sabia que devia ter feito isso... Sei que foi o melhor para todos... Mas... Meus motivos egoístas... - Entre soluços e mais lágrimas, Minerva aceitou o abraço amigo que o chefe oferecia. Era reconfortante, familiar.

- O que você fez exatamente? - Ele acariciou as costas, tentando acalmá-la, mesmo sem saber direito como fazê-lo.

- Eu o abandonei! Prometi um futuro juntos e arranquei isso no dia seguinte! - Conforme prosseguia, mais lágrimas escapavam e molhavam o sobretudo elegante que Elphinstone usava.

Permaneceram assim, abraçados, até que em um súbito momento de euforia, McGonagall desvencilhou-se dele e limpou o rosto com as mãos, um tanto desesperada.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. Preciso ir. - Correu novamente para as redes de flu, onde em meio as chamas verdes, sussurrou, olhando arrependida para o homem parado no meio ao corredor: - Casa.

Elphinstone suspirou e convocou sua pasta de couro de dragão, decepcionado pela sua primeira tentativa falha de uma aproximação.

A primeira de muitas.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: YAY! Let's get it started. The game has begun! Aliás, parabéns para mim! Hoje é 1 de Dezembro!


End file.
